pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Greatest Challenge
The Greatest Challenge is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 2/26/2017. Story Ben and Corey stand on the battlefield, as a large grass arena rises in between them. It features a small forest surrounding them, with hills a part of the field. Announcer: And, the moment we’ve all been waiting for! This is the final match of the Lumiose Conference, to determine who will be the new Kalos champion! In one corner, we have Ben Tennyson from Vaniville Town, and on the other side we have Corey from right here in Lumiose City! Both have shown their strengths in their own unique way, and this battle should be nothing more than extraordinary! Gwen and Kevin are sitting in the stands, Kevin pouting slightly. Kevin: It should’ve been me. He better beat this guy. Gwen: I’ve looked up Corey’s bio. Apparently, he’s only used six different Pokémon throughout the tournament, each of them extremely powerful. Ben uses so many different Pokémon, they may not be up to par. Referee: This will be a six on six battle with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Once one trainer has lost three of their Pokémon, there will be a quick intervention to switch the field! And, begin! Corey: Quill, let’s go! Corey throws a Pokéball, choosing Quill. Quill: Slash! Ben: I knew you’d start with that! So I’m going, with Articguana! Ben throws the Ultra Ball, choosing Articguana. Articguana: Avalugg! Corey: Heh. I predicted that, too. Quill, start with Sandstorm! Quill spins, releasing a Sandstorm, blanketing the field. Articguana looks side to side anxiously, when Quill appears, striking it with Slash. Ben: Icy Wind! Articguana fires Icy Wind at Quill, which disappears as the attack passes through the sand. Articguana and Ben scowl at this, while Articguana is buffed by the Sandstorm. Gwen: Not good. Sandslash’s Sand Veil gives Corey the advantage in mobility. Kevin: Not like he needed it. Articguana isn’t going anywhere. Corey: Quill, hit it with Gyro Ball! Ben: Now, use Rapid Spin! Then nail it with Ice Beam! Articguana spins with Rapid Spin, as Quill appears spinning, with a silver ring around it. The two clash, sparks flying from the collision of rotation. Quill is repelled upward, as Articguana stops spinning, facing Quill and firing an Ice Beam. Quill is hit dead on, going flying. Quill is frozen in place. Corey: Frozen?! Ben: Finish it! Skull Bash! Articguana leans backward, cocking its head down. It then thrusts its body weight forward, shooting forward at Quill. Skull Bash crashes into Quill, shattering the ice and defeating Quill. Referee: Sandslash is unable to battle! The winner is Avalugg! Corey returns Quill, as the crowd goes wild. Corey draws his next Pokéball, smiling. Corey: Not bad. But can you handle, Blade?! Corey throws the Pokéball, choosing Blade the Scizor. Its abdomen is small, revealing it is Male. Blade: Scizor! Ben: A Bug Steel, huh? Articguana, return! Ben returns Articguana, putting the Ultra Ball away. He reaches for his belt, switching it out for a Pokéball. Gwen lets out a sigh of relief. Gwen: Whew! He actually has grown. He’s taking advantage of the substitution in order to have a strategic battle. Kevin: Boring! Kick his butt! Ben: Swampfire, it’s battle time! Ben throws the Pokéball, choosing Swampfire. Swampfire: Rose! Corey: Blade, use Swords Dance! Ben: Swampfire, Sunny Day! Blue energy swords surround Blade, as they circle around Blade, raising his power. Swampfire glows gold, as the sunlight intensifies over the field and eliminates the Sandstorm. Corey: X-Scissor! Ben: Weather Ball! Blade flies forward, pincers glowing with crimson energy. Swampfire holds his flowers up, forming a fireball in front of him. Blade swings his pincers in an X shape, cutting through the Weather Ball, striking Swampfire. The fire energy explodes and blows Blade away, as Swampfire skids backwards. Ben: I didn’t expect that to hit. Swampfire, Leech Seed! Swampfire fires seeds, which hit the ground at Blade’s feet. Roots shoot out from the seeds, wrapping around and ensnaring Blade. Leech Seed drains energy from Blade, as he’s stuck in place. Ben: Nicely done! Now, wrap it up with Solar Beam! Swampfire holds his flowers up, charging golden energy. Corey: Blade, Steel Wing, then X-Scissor! Blade extends his wings, them glowing like iron. Steel Wing cuts through Leech Seed, as he flies over the Solar Beam attack. Blade then flies at Swampfire, readying an X-Scissor. Ben: You can’t beat us with close range! Swampfire, use Weather Ball! Swampfire charges another Weather Ball, as Blade cuts through it like before, striking Swampfire as he takes Weather Ball. Blade drops, defeated. Referee: Scizor is unable to battle! The winner is Roserade! Corey smiles, as he returns Blade. Corey: Not bad, Ben. I didn’t think you’d hit this hard, this fast. Ben: What, you expected me to give you the edge? Pick your next Pokémon! Corey: Heh. Careful what you wish for. It’s time, Bruteroot! Corey throws his Pokéball, choosing Bruteroot. Bruteroot: Ven, ASAUR! Gwen: Bruteroot?! His starter already?! That gives Ben so many opportunities to take out his ace. Kevin: Don’t be too sure. This could devastate Ben’s team if he’s not careful. Gwen: And Ben can get cocky. Ben: Ha! Bruteroot now? We’ll beat it with a single Weather Ball! Swampfire charges and fires a Weather Ball. Bruteroot stands his ground, growling at the attack. Corey: A single hit? Sure you’re not underestimating us?! Bruteroot, fire Sludge Bomb! Bruteroot points his plat at Swampfire, shooting a Sludge Bomb from it. The Sludge Bomb drills a hole through Weather Ball, going through it and striking Swampfire, exploding. Swampfire hits the ground, defeated. Referee: Roserade is unable to battle! The winner is Venusaur! Ben: Oh, man! Ben returns Swampfire, taking a deep breath. Ben: Right. Bruteroot’s his starter. If I’m going to beat that, I need a heavy hitter. Articguana, come back out! Ben throws the Ultra Ball, choosing Articguana. Articguana: Ava! Ben: Ice Beam! Corey: Sludge Bomb! Articguana and Bruteroot fire Ice Beam and Sludge Bomb, which explode along collision. Corey: Petal Blizzard! Ben: Repel it with Rapid Spin! Bruteroot wiggles his plant, releasing a storm of petals, rolling in a barrel motion at Articguana. Articguana uses Rapid Spin, taking the attack. When the attack ends, Articguana stops spinning, several scrapes along its body, and it panting. Gwen: To injure Articguana that much in a single blow! Ben needs to do something quick! Ben: Articguana! Hit it with Skull Bash! Articguana leans backwards, and shoots forward with Skull Bash. Bruteroot roars excitedly at that, as he shakes his whole body. Corey: Agreed, buddy. We’ve got them. Grass Knot! Bruteroot’s eyes glow light green, as grass roots grow out of the ground, tying themselves into a knot. Articguana’s leg catches on the Grass Knot, as it trips and crashes into the ground. Its eyes have swirls, as it is defeated. Referee: Avalugg is unable to battle! The winner is Venusaur! Ben returns Articguana, scowling. Gwen: (In awe) Wow. Two right in a row. Kevin: If Ben loses now, he’ll be behind for the second half. Ben: (Getting angry) Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy! You’re up, Way Big! Ben throws a Great Ball, choosing Way Big. Way Big scratches its belly. Way Big: Snorlax. Gwen: (Baffled) What is he doing?! Way Big will take the same amount of damage from that Grass Knot! Ben: Way Big, use Body Slam! Way Big starts walking towards Bruteroot, as its pace begins to increase. Corey: Where’d your initial spunk go, kid? Bruteroot, use Grass Knot! Grass Knot forms, as Way Big trips over it, crashing to the ground belly first. Way Big lifts its head, looking at Bruteroot at eye level. Ben: (Smirking) Right where I want him. Use Hyper Beam! Way Big opens its mouth, charging a large green energy beam. Corey: Have to admit, not a bad choice. But you overlooked one thing. Bruteroot, use Sleep Powder! Bruteroot releases a green powder from his plant, getting in Way Big’s face. Its Hyper Beam disperses, as Way Big crashes to the ground while snoring contently. Ben: Ah! Way Big, wake up! Corey: Petal Blizzard! Bruteroot fires Petal Blizzard, the force strong enough to lift Way Big off its stomach, and causing it to drop to its back, shaking the entire stadium. Way Big continues to snore peacefully, as Ben groans, hand over his face. Ben: Okay. Way Big, return. Ben returns Way Big, giving off another disappointed sigh. Ben: (Sarcastically) Well, that worked well. Time for one of my newer Pokémon. It’s battle time, Crashhopper! Ben throws the Ultra Ball, choosing Crashhopper. Crashhopper: Scyther! Corey: A Scyther, huh? Bruteroot, use Petal Blizzard! Ben: Crashhopper, go from Quick Attack into Wing Attack! Bruteroot fires Petal Blizzard, as Crashhopper flies forward with Quick Attack, maneuvering through the Petal Blizzard. Crashhopper’s wings glow white, as he strikes Bruteroot, flying past. Crashhopper flies and pushes off a hill, shooting back. He strikes Bruteroot again, and uses a tree to turn again, striking Bruteroot for a third time. Crashhopper lands back in front of Ben, as he shoots forward again. Corey: I’ve got you this time! Use Sleep Powder! Ben: Switch to U-Turn! Crashhopper glows with a light green aura, while Bruteroot releases Sleep Powder. Crashhopper flies through the Sleep Powder, as he slams into Bruteroot and makes a U-Turn, the green energy leaving a residual U shape as he flies back to Ben, going back into his Ultra Ball. Ben draws a Pokéball, his face serious. Ben: Alright. It seems like you’re not going to stop anytime soon with Bruteroot. So, let’s just get to the main battle. Bullfrag, it’s battle time! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Greninj! The crowd goes wild, as Bullfrag and Bruteroot stare each other down. Both of them grin, eager to go. Corey: Sounds like this is a crowd pleaser. They’ll be disappointed about the rest of the following battle. The winner of this matchup will have the advantage in the second half! Ben: Agreed! Bullfrag, use Water Shuriken! Corey: Petal Blizzard! Bullfrag forms Water Shuriken, throwing it and it splitting into several shuriken. Bruteroot fires Petal Blizzard, which desolates Water Shuriken. Bullfrag Bounces into the air, soaring above Bruteroot. Bullfrag begins falling towards Bruteroot, foot first. Corey: Bruteroot, use Sleep Powder! Ben: Bullfrag, use Taunt! Then hit it with Bounce! Bullfrag whips its head around, its tongue coming off its neck, shooting down at Bruteroot. The tongue gets right in between Bruteroot’s eyes, raspberrying him and startling it completely. Bruteroot stumbles backwards from shock, as Bullfrag finishes its fall, striking Bruteroot with Bounce, pushing off him and injuring it. Bruteroot stands tall, when he is shocked from paralysis. Corey: Seriously?! One blow?! Ben: Not a bad combo, huh? Bullfrag, Water Shuriken! Corey: Sludge Bomb! Bullfrag throws Water Shuriken, as Bruteroot fires a Sludge Bomb. Water Shuriken splits, going around the Sludge Bomb. Ben: Mat Block! Bullfrag flips a tatani mat up, using it as a shield against Sludge Bomb. Bruteroot is hit multiple times by Water Shuriken, taking each one in stride. Ben: Bounce! Corey: Keep it down with Grass Knot! Bullfrag uses Bounce, as Grass Knot shoots out of the grass, reaching to wrap around Bullfrag’s leg. Bullfrag curls into a ball, flipping and staying out of the Grass Knot’s reach. Bullfrag drops down, and strikes Bruteroot again with Bounce, cratering the ground from the impact. Bruteroot lies on the ground, defeated. Referee: Venusaur is unable to battle! The winner is Greninja! The crowd is hysteric, as Ben waves to the crowd. Announcer: And, that ends the first half! The trainers will get a few minutes of rest as we swap fields! We will be switching to a rock field! If you need to refill on your snacks, do it now! End Scene Ben and Corey take their positions for the second half of the battle, as a rock field rises up. It has a canyon wall, with a waterfall river flowing down it, the river cutting the field into two. Announcer: It is time, for the second half of the final battle! Ben currently has the lead with four Pokémon to Corey’s three, but it is anyone’s battle! Corey: Hate to disappoint you, Ben, but my remaining Pokémon are as strong as Bruteroot! Ishiyama, it’s sumo time! Corey throws the Pokéball, choosing Ishiyama. It stomps the ground, taking a sumo stance. Ishiyama: Hari! Ben: Heh. We’ll give this a try. Go, Crashhopper! Ben throws the Dusk Ball, choosing Crashhopper. Crashhopper: (Growls) Corey: No way! I was sure that Bruteroot’s Sleep Powder had put your Scyther to sleep! Ben: Please! We’d never fall for such a trick! Crashhopper, speed in with Night Slash! Crashhopper yells, as he glides along the ground, scythe glowing dark purple. Gwen: Night Slash? Kevin: That won’t do much damage against a Fighting type. He would’ve been better going back to that Wing Attack. Corey: Ishiyama, block it with Knock Off! Ishiyama thrusts its palm forward at a downward angle, parrying Night Slash, though still strikes Ishiyama’s shoulder. Crashhopper turns, heading towards the canyon ledge. He pushes off it with his feet, striking Ishiyama again with Night Slash. He soars over the river, a ripple appearing in the center of the river, the rings extending out to the sides. Corey gasps, noticing this. Corey: Huh? Its foot didn’t touch the water at all. And thinking back, he used a different Pokéball. (Corey grins) I think I figured out your game here. Ishiyama, use Fake Out! Ben: Again with Night Slash! Crashhopper uses his scythe to curve back around, shooting back at Ishiyama. Ishiyama takes a battle stance, as it claps its hands together, releasing a shockwave. Crashhopper is hit by the shockwave, flinching in place. Crashhopper’s body glows dark purple, as its form changes. It reverts into Toepick, Toepick snarling at Ishiyama. Ben: (Groaning) Darn. He found out. Gwen: A Zoroark?! Kevin: Stupid move on his part. It didn’t psyche Corey out like he had hoped. Corey: Wake-Up Slap! Ben: U-Turn! Ishiyama twists its upper body, getting ready to slap Toepick. Toepick dashes forward, glowing with a green aura. Toepick’s U-Turn slams into Ishiyama’s Wake-Up Slap, as it is returned to its Pokéball. Ben puts the Dusk Ball away, and pulls out an Ultra Ball. Ben: Crashhopper! Go! Ben throws the Ultra Ball, choosing Crashhopper. He lies on the ground, fast asleep. Ben gasps in shock, as Gwen face palms. Gwen: Didn’t he just say that he wouldn’t fall for that? Corey: Thanks for the free shots here, Ben! Ishiyama, use Wake-Up Slap! Kevin: Not good. Wake-Up Slap does double damage when the opponent is asleep. Gwen: (Excited) But it’ll wake Crashhopper up! It’ll let Ben get back in this battle! Ishiyama jumps over the river, making it to Ben’s side of the river. It lifts the sleeping Crashhopper, as it slaps Crashhopper hard, him crying in pain. Crashhopper: SCCCCCYYYYYYYYY! Corey: Now, before they can move! Seismic Toss! Ishiyama grabs Crashhopper with its other hand, before Crashhopper can escape. Ishiyama: Hari, YAMA! Ishiyama leaps into the air, backflipping as it does. He continues to spin, the image of the Earth flashing by. They crash down on Corey’s side of the river, Ishiyama flipping out, landing on its feet. Crashhopper gets up, groaning slightly. Ben: Ha! Now that we’re free, you won’t be able to match our speed! Crashhopper, Quick Attack to Wing Attack! Corey: Knock Off! Crashhopper flies forward, as Ishiyama takes a battle stance. The two clash attacks as Crashhopper flies past, as he spins around and shoots back. Ishiyama spins around, striking Wing Attack with Knock Off as Crashhopper passes. The two clash over and over again, neither of them backing down. Crashhopper and Ishiyama strike once more, as they both drop to the ground, defeated. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Corey and Ben return their Pokémon, as Corey draws a new Pokéball. Corey: Next up, is Icarus! Corey throws the Pokéball, choosing Icarus the Pidgeot. Icarus: Pidgeot! Caw! Ben: Alright Toepick! It’s battle time! Ben throws the Dusk Ball, choosing Toepick. Toepick: (Roars) Corey: What, no trick this time? You must’ve taken damage from that Wake-Up Slap earlier! Ben: Even if we did, we won’t let that stop us! Toepick, use Scary Face! Toepick’s body glows with a purple-black aura, which extends up into the air. It forms light purple energy eyes with red slits, as a phantom mouth opens, roaring at Icarus. Icarus caws in distress, sweating profusely. Corey: It’s not real, Icarus! Blow through it with Hurricane! Icarus’ eyes regain focus, as its wings glow light blue. It flaps its wings, creating Hurricane level wind, dispersing the Scary Face and striking Toepick, several blows hitting it. Toepick is knocked back, as it falls over. Corey: Don’t let up! Brave Bird! Icarus dives towards the ground, and glides over the ground, glowing with a large blue aura. It charges at Toepick, which sits up, motionless. Ben grins, Corey gasping in surprise. Corey: Icarus, wait! Icarus coos confusedly, when Toepick fades away, a large boulder being in its place. Icarus crashes head first into the boulder, destroying it. Icarus lies in the rubble of the boulder, struggling to push its way out. Toepick, with several injuries, has a coyote like grin on its face. Ben: Night Daze! Toepick glows with a crimson aura, the energy causing the pebbles from the boulders to disintegrate. Piercing evil eyes open from the aura, Icarus letting out a blood curling scream. The Night Daze expands outward, enveloping Icarus, and obscuring both of them. After a few moments, the aura recedes back into Toepick, with Icarus defeated. Referee: Pidgeot is unable to battle! The winner is Zoroark! Corey scowls, as he returns Icarus. He then regains his cool, brushing his bangs out of his face. Corey: Not bad, Ben. You’re pretty strong. Ben: Yeah, strong enough to beat you! Corey: Oh, really? Let’s see if that’s true! Come on out, Bulldozer! Corey throws his Pokéball, choosing Bulldozer the Rhyperior. Its superior horn is long, indicating it is Male. Bulldozer: RHY! Corey: Rock Wrecker! Bulldozer’s hands glow red, as a large boulder forms between his palms. He fires Rock Wrecker, faster than Toepick can react to. Toepick is hit, the collision causing an explosion, which defeats Toepick. Referee: Zoroark is unable to battle! The winner is Rhyperior! Gwen: (Distressed) Seriously?! Toepick was injured, but that was excessive! Kevin: He’s proving a point. And that’s to “bring it.” Ben returns Toepick, as he draws his Great Ball. Ben: No biggie. I still have a big guy left! As in Way Big! Ben throws his Great Ball, choosing Way Big. Way Big lies on its back, fast asleep, a snot bubble forming from its nose. Way Big: (Snoring) Snore. Snore. Corey: Heh. Can you make it any easier to land heavy blows? Bulldozer, use Earthquake! Bulldozer stomps the ground, the shockwave shaking the field. The Earthquake hits Way Big, it still not waking up. Ben: Come on, Way Big! Corey: Rock Polish, then Hammer Arm! Bulldozer’s body shimmers red, it being polished and shimmering brightly. Bulldozer then dashes forward like a tank, crossing the river in one stride. He arrives next to Way Big, as his arms glow white, raising them and slamming them into Way Big. Bulldozer strikes Way Big again and again, until Way Big wakes up. Way Big: Snore? Ben: Finally! Way Big, use Crunch! Way Big shoots up, Crunching into Bulldozer’s Hammer Arm, him roaring. Bulldozer breaks away, as Way Big stands up all the way, towering over Bulldozer. Ben: That’s the way! Now, Heavy Slam! Gwen: Doofus! Didn’t you learn anything from before?! Way Big glows with a yellow aura, as it rams Bulldozer. Bulldozer skids back a few feet, but looks unharmed. Ben: Hey! That was super effective! Corey: Two things happened there. First, Bulldozer is heavier than half of Way Big’s weight, so it takes limited damage from Heavy Slam. Plus, Bulldozer’s ability is Solid Rock, which reduces the power of super effective moves against him. You can’t overpower us! Bulldozer, use Rock Wrecker! Ben: Hyper Beam! Bulldozer and Way Big stand only a few meters away, as they charge their attacks. Bulldozer fires Rock Wrecker and Way Big fires Hyper Beam. They collide and explode, the energy tearing through the arena. The crowd raise their arms over their face to protect themselves, as the smoke and energy fades. Way Big is on the ground, defeated. Referee: Snorlax is unable to battle! The winner is Rhyperior! Ben returns Way Big, drawing his Pokéball. Ben: Last battle. Go, Bullfrag! Ben throws the Pokéball, choosing Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Greninj! Announcer: And this is it! The final battle of the Lumiose Conference! Who will emerge the victor! Ben: Bullfrag, use Water Shuriken! Bullfrag forms and throws Water Shuriken, it splitting into several shuriken. They all impact Bulldozer, Bulldozer barely flinching from the attack. Bulldozer roars loudly, as Bullfrag takes a battle stance. Kevin: That Solid Rock ability will be trouble. If that’s all the damage that Water Shuriken did… Gwen: All he has is that and Bounce. The odds are against him. But, he can do it! Corey: Let’s speed up! Rock Polish! Ben: Taunt! Bullfrag extends its tongue, blowing a raspberry in Bulldozer’s face. Bulldozer stomps the ground in frustration, roaring at Bullfrag. Corey: So, no speed boosts. Bulldozer, use Earthquake! Ben: Bullfrag, use Bounce! Bulldozer stomps the field with Earthquake, as Bullfrag Bounces over it, going soaring through the air. It dives down feet first, striking Bulldozer in the shoulder. Bulldozer doesn’t budge, as Bulldozer nudges his shoulder, pushing Bullfrag back. Bullfrag lands on the ground, hopping backwards over the river. Corey: Rock Wrecker! Ben: Mat Block, then Bounce! Bulldozer fires Rock Wrecker, as Bullfrag flips up Mat Block, the impact shattering Mat Block. Bullfrag Bounces into the air, being high in the air. Ben: Water Shuriken! Bullfrag forms Water Shuriken, throwing several shuriken from the sky. Bulldozer takes them all, watching as Bullfrag dives feet first. Corey: Now! Hammer Arm! Bulldozer’s arm glows white, as he swings it across his body. Hammer Arm clashes with Bounce, pushing through and striking Bullfrag hard, it flying backwards and landing in the river. It is submerged, when it stands up in the river, hunched over from the injury. Corey: Now! Rock Wrecker! Bulldozer fires Rock Wrecker, crashing into Bullfrag, sending it flying back. Ben: (In fear) Bullfrag! Bullfrag lays on its back, as it struggles to sit up. The crowd chants for Bullfrag, as it slowly starts to get up. Bullfrag glows with a blue aura, as it stands, flexing its arms. Ben: Alright! Bullfrag’s Torrent ability! Now Bullfrag! Water Shuriken! Bullfrag holds its arm over its head, forming a giant Water Shuriken. Bullfrag throws it, as the Water Shuriken splits into several Water Shuriken, as large as Bullfrag’s body. The Water Shuriken impales and erupts into mist on Bulldozer, it groaning from each hit. Bulldozer swings his arms to disperse the mist, revealing that Bullfrag is gone. Corey: Gone?! Bulldozer, it’s in the sky! Use Hammer Arm! Bulldozer looks up, arms glowing white. Bullfrag already drops and kicks Bulldozer in the face with Bounce, pushing off and toppling Bulldozer over. Bulldozer gets up in a hurry, as Bullfrag stands across from him, hands making a ninja hand sign. Ben: It’s finale time! Bullfrag, use Water Shuriken! Corey: All or nothing, now! Bulldozer, use Rock Wrecker! Bullfrag forms its giant Water Shuriken, as Bulldozer forms Rock Wrecker. The two fire their attacks, the explosion covering the field in smoke. Everyone covers their face with their arms, trying to see into the smoke. Announcer: And what an attack! That explosion was even stronger than the collision between Bulldozer and Way Big! But the question remains, who survived that attack?! The smoke begins to fade, revealing both Pokémon are still standing. Neither look responsive, standing on sheer willpower. A draft of wind flows through the field, Bullfrag falling forward and Bulldozer tipping over backwards from it. Bullfrag sticks its leg out to catch itself, while Bulldozer craters onto his back. Bullfrag lifts its head and looks around, the crowd silent. Referee: Rhyperior is unable to battle! The winner is Greninja, and the victor is Ben! Ben stands in shock, the world silent as he processes the scenario. Sound returns, the crowd going wild. Ben: We, won? We won! Yes! Ben runs out onto the field, hugging Bullfrag. Bullfrag collapses on the spot, Ben chuckling as he supports it. Ben: We did it. Everything we’ve been working towards, we did it together! Bullfrag: (Barely audible) Gre. Main Events * Ben defeats Corey in the finals, him winning the Lumiose Conference. * Articguana reveals it learned Skull Bash. * Crashhopper reveals it knows Wing Attack. * Toepick reveals it knows U-Turn and Night Daze. * Bullfrag's ability is revealed to be Torrent. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Corey * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Articguana the Avalugg (Ben's) * Swampfire the Roserade (Ben's) * Way Big the Snorlax (Ben's) * Crashhopper the Scyther (Ben's) * Bullfrag the Greninja (Ben's) * Toepick the Zoroark (Ben's) * Quill the Sandslash (Corey's) * Blade the Scizor (Corey's) * Bruteroot the Venusaur (Corey's) * Ishiyama the Hariyama (Corey's) * Icarus the Pidgeot (Corey's) * Bulldozer the Rhyperior (Corey's) Trivia * Ben becomes the first main character to win a Pokémon League tournament, or the major tournament that they are competing in. * All of Corey's Pokémon, besides Ishiyama, are Pokémon the anime version of him used in Pokémon: The First Movie or their evolved forms. * The nickname for Scizor, Blade, came from Shingo's Scizor in the episode Wired for Battle! * All of the Pokémon that appeared in this episode were nicknamed. * This episode revealed a flaw with Toepick's Illusion ability, and that is that it had to have the same Pokéball as the target in order to be convincing. * It took Ben the usage of five of his six Pokémon to defeat Bruteroot. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Lumiose Conference